Brandon Rose
Brandon Rose is a character and an antagonist in ' . He first appears in Issue 131. He lived at the Hilltop with his mother and father before their deaths. He is the son of Morton Rose. He served as a supporting antagonist in both . Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Brandon's life before or after the outbreak began except that he lived with his parents and may have lived near the Hilltop before the apocalypse occurred. Role In The Comic Series Brandon first appears in A New Beginning, bullying Brian alongside another kid, but is beaten-up by Sophia. In Whispers And Screams, he attacks Sophia and Carl Grimes with a brick in order to get revenge. Brandon starts beating up Sophia while his friend holds her back, but Carl stops them and proceeds to viciously beat him and his friend with a shovel. He was left unconscious but alive. His parents brought him to the infirmary where he was treated for his wounds. In Life And Death, he and his father Morton both look for Tammy, unbeknownst to them, she has been killed by Alpha and The Whisperers. In No Turning Back, he and his father has been informed of his mother's death, both Brandon and Morton mourn and he is later seen telling Rick that they should "fuck those people up" for Tammy's murder. He and his father both greet Vincent at his house. In Volume 26, Brandon eventually finds out that Rick Grimes killed his father in Morton's attempt to force Rick to take action against the Whisperers. He stays at Alexandria for two weeks with the rest of the Hilltop people. With his parents dead and nothing else to live for, Brandon tries to attack Rick similar to his own father. However Rick subdued and threatened to kill him if he stepped one more time out of line. After being denied the chance to return back to the Hilltop Brandon, hating Rick Grimes more than ever, goes down to Negan's cell and explains his plan of informing the Whisperers of Rick's declaration of war and having Rick himself getting killed in the process. Negan agrees with the plan, so Brandon steals the jail keys and frees Negan. They both escape the house before Rick and Michonne realize that Negan is gone. Unknown to Brandon, he has sealed his own fate, and may have doomed them all with his poor choice of action. Issue Appearances Volume 22: A New Beginning *Issue 131 Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams *Issue 134 *Issue 135 (No Lines) *Issue 136 (No Lines) *Issue 137 (No Lines) Volume 24: Life And Death *Issue 144 Volume 25: No Turning Back *Issue 146 *Issue 149 (No Lines) Volume 26: Call To Arms *Issue 152 *Issue 153 *Issue 154 (Corpse) *Issue 155 (Zombified) Trivia *Brandon's name was revealed in Issue 152. *Brandon was the last member of the Rose Family to die. *Each member of the Rose family was killed by a leader of a different community (Tammy was killed by Alpha, the leader of the Whisperers; Morton was killed by Rick, the leader of Alexandria; and Brandon was killed by Negan, the former leader of the Saviors). Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Kids Category:Deceased Category:Image Villains Category:Zombies Category:Betrayed Category:Teenagers Category:Horror Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:The Walking Dead Villains